Prize system
The prize system '''(also called the '''point system '''or '''checkpoint system) is a type of reward system in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It was first seen in the Whacking Day 2013 Event, when the player had to collect snakes in order to win prizes. It was unique to other aspects of the game, as the balance of currency (e.g. snakes or GOO) accumulated and could not decrease. For example, prizes were staggered on milestones with a top prize awarded when the player collects a certain amount. Personal prizes Personal prizes were introduced with all three releases of the prize system, and rely on the player collecting points for their independent currency. Whacking Day 2013 : See Whacking Day Event for the prizes available. In the Whacking Day Event, the prize system made its first appearance. The player must have collected Snakes in order to win prizes. Snakes could be collected by whacking snakes in whacking mode. The top prize available in this event was the Sleep Eazy Motel with Miss Springfield, which was received after collecting 12500 snakes. Treehouse of Horror XXIV 2013 : See Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event for the prizes available. The prize system returned after 5 months with the second Treehouse of Horror event. This time, GOO replaced snakes as the currency. The top prize was the Gingerbread House with Suzanne the Witch, and was received when 10000 GOO was collected. Christmas 2013 : See Christmas 2013 Event for the prizes available. The prize system was included in the Christmas 2013 Event, released in December 2013. For this event, gift cards must be collected by the player in order to earn rewards, the top prize needing 30000 gift cards to be collected. Gift cards are collected much more easily in higher amounts in this event, which is probably why the top prize requires three times more than what the Treehouse of Hoor XXIV Event did in GOO. The top prize was Costington's, a large retail shop. Mr. Costington is also unlocked upon completion of the building. Stonecutters Event 2014 : See Stonecutters Event for the prizes available. The prize system was included in the Stonecutters Event. Emblems must be collected in order to receive rewards. These could be accumulated by tapping The Order, performing Number 1s tasks, spying on neighbours or solving riddles. The top prize was the Satan's Anvil, unlocked at 35,000 Emblems. Clash of Clones Event 2014 The personal prize system was again included in the Clash of Clones Event with the accumulation of gold to gain the prizes. Most of the prizes were costumes and castles, which could be upgraded/leveled up to earn more Nerds and decorations. The top prize was the Barbarian Statue and Medieval Banners, unlocked at 38, 000 gold. Treehouse of Horror XXV 2014 A variation of the personal prize system was put in place for the duration of this event, with 3 separate currencies and sets of prizes. Each set had two main prizes, with the majority being silver or gold Treat Bags. The first currency, Probes had the Donut Torture Device as its top prize. the second currency, Ray Guns had the Hover-Copter as its top prize, and the last currency, Long Protein Strands, had the costume U.B.O. as its top prize. The event also introduced a new way to unlock prizes with crafting prizes (similar to upgrading introduced in Clash of Clones) with different currencies obtained from treat bags available from the Make-a-Thing Workshop unlocked Hugo Simpson, the Grand Pumpkin and various other prizes. Christmas/Winter 2014 The personal prize system was reintroduced in the two distinct parts of the event, with separate prize tracks for each part. Almost every prize was a decoration, building, costume or character, rather than just crafting materials. Superheroes 2015 The personal prize system was used again in the Superheroes event, with 3 prizes in each of the 4 issues. Instead of 3 separate prizes tracks, the player had to finish one prize track in order to progress to the next (i.e. prizes weren't removed, but more added). With the exception of Issue 4 where a new prize track was in place, with three prizes to be won, a decoration (Rad Mobile), a building (Kane Manor) and a character (Radioactive Man) by defeating the final boss. Terwilligers 2015 The personal prize system was used again the Terwilligers event, in conjunction with crafting, much like ToHXXV. There were 3 tangible prizes to be one in the 3 prize tracks, along with crafting materials. Tap Ball 2015 The Personal Prize System was used again as one of the few ways to earn prizes. The event was split into 3 prize tracks with different currencies of foam fingers, hats and pennants, each with 5 prizes to collect mostly decorations, buildings and costumes. Monorail 2015 There were 3 personal prize tracks for each of the three acts mostly consisting of station expansions and track pieces, with the final prize being a character. Treehouse of Horror XXVI 2015 There were 3 personal prize tracks for each of the three acts, having a mixture of decorations, costumes, buildings and characters to be won. Thanksgiving 2015 Event : See Thanksgiving 2015 Event for the prizes available. Four personal prizes were available for the players, The Vast Waistband, 360 Degree Buffet Table, Turkey Stuffer and the final prize being King-Size Homer, another costume for Homer. Community prizes Community prizes were included in the prize system since the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. They work by adding together all Tapped Out players' currency or stats (depending on the event) and create a community total. The whole Tapped Out community have their stats put into one scoring system, and as the community total accumulates, more prizes are unlocked. In the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, the same currency (GOO) was collected for both the personal and community prizes. However, in the Christmas 2013 Event Gift Cards were collected for personal prizes but community prizes were unlocked depending on how many Gift Bags had been dropped in friends' towns across all the players. In the Stonecutters Event and Treehouse of Horror XXV event, there were no Community prizes, and only stuck to personal prizes. Community Prizes were reinstated after almost a years and a half in the Tap Ball 2015 Event with 4 prizes being available as the community collects soccer balls! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Whacking Day 2013 Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Christmas 2013 Event Category:Stonecutters 2014 Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Clash of Clones 2014 Event Category:Tap Ball 2015 Event Category:Christmas 2014 Event Category:Superheroes 2015 Event Category:Terwilligers 2015 Event Category:Monorail 2015 Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Category:Thanksgiving 2015 Event